Maybe He didn't Change
by Shimmerbreeze
Summary: What happened in the Crystal Catacombs in Katara's POV


_**~Maybe He Didn't Change~**_

**~Hiya guys! Shimmerz here with a new topic! Avatar: The Last Airbender! I decided to take a side trip away from my usual Bleach fics. I was watching Avatar the other day and decided to write this. Please enjoy this! (If I get ONE comment about Korra I will never write Avatar again -.-')**

_**~Water**_

_**~Earth**_

_**~Fire **_

_**~Air**_

_** Katara's POV:**_

I thought I hated him, Prince Zuko, the heir to the Fire Nation throne. For so long he's chased us, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and I, around the world. All out of some stupid obsession to regain his honor and place in the Fire Nation.

But now, as I listened to him apologize for my mother being take from me, and explaining that his own mother was gone as well, I felt some tiny part of my heart melt.

"I can heal your scar." I said softly, approaching him slowly, just in case it was all a trick.

"It's a scar." He said looking away. I reached in my pocket and brought out the vial of Spirit Oasis water I had gotten in the North Pole.

"This is water from the Spirit Oasis in the North Pole. It's got special properties and I was saving it for something important, but I can try." I said touching the scar on his face softly. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Katara…" Zuko whispered, his hand reaching towards my face, then a loud explosion rocked the cavern and we sprung apart. Aang and Zuko's uncle Iroh stepped out of the dust and rubble.

"Aang!" I cried happily rushing over to the young Avatar and throwing my arms around him. Unaware that he and Zuko were glaring ice daggers at each other. (**A/N: I'm skipping the little bit of dialogue here.)**

It was while Aang and I were running through the atrium of the Crystal Catacombs when Zuko's sister, Azula, attacked us. Aang and I split apart to fight her. After a few minutes of fighting, a giant fireball landed between Aang and Azula. I looked up to see Zuko.

_'He came to help!' _I thought looking at him hopefully. _'He really has changed for the better.' _I watched him point his fist at his sister, then his eyes slid to Aang, and I knew what he was going to do right before he did it.

"No!" I cried as he started attacking Aang. _'Traitor! After that talk back there, he's still with them.' _

I didn't have time to think much more as Azula shot lightning at me. I tried keeping one eye on Zuko and Aang's fight, but it was nearly impossible to do while fighting Azula. Using whips made out of water, I launched relentless attacks on Azula. I almost had Azula beaten, when a blast of fire cut through my attack.

Suddenly, it was Zuko and I fighting. Fire whips versus water whips.

"I thought you had changed." I screamed, angry at his betrayal. _'Why am I so angry? Why do I even care?' _

"I have changed." Zuko said calmly as he sent another fireball my way. A loud crash made me look up to see that Aang had crashed into a huge wall.

Then it was two on one, but not for long. I was blown back against a giant crystal and laid there dazed for a second. As I stood, Dai Li warriors surrounded me and I surrounded myself with water even though I knew I was greatly outnumbered. I looked over to see Aang enter the Avatar state.

_'He did it! He mastered the Avatar state!' _I thought happily. Those thoughts came crashing to a halt when Azula popped up behind Aang and shot his square in the back with her lightning.

"Aang!" I cried as I used my waterbending to catch him from his fall. I held him close as Azula and Zuko closed in on us. Suddenly, a blast of fire stopped them. I looked over to see Iroh standing on a ledge. He quickly rushed over in front of us.

"You've got to get out of here." He said to me. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can." He sent fire flying at his niece and nephew.

"Thank you." I whispered as I used my waterbending to take Aang and I back to the surface.

Back on Appa and in the air, I once again took out the vial of Spirit Oasis water. I made it go in tiny circles around my palm and it started shining. For a minute, as it disappeared onto Aang's back, I thought it hadn't worked and that I was too late. But then, Aang opened his eyes and groaned.

"Aang," I whispered softly hugging him close.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen." I heard the Earth King say.

I shut my eyes and sighed over Ba Sing Se's wall. I turned around to look back one last time at the city that had lasted so long only to fall anyway.

_'Maybe… maybe he hasn't changed at all.' _ I thought, a lone tear escaoing from my eyes.

**~So for my first Avatar fic how was it? I really enjoyed writing this. I am a die hard KataraXZuko fan. Also for my Bleach fans, Falling Hard's newest chapter will be posted soon. Keep an eye out for it. Thanks again for reading! Please, no negative comments, (Or comments about Korra -.-' )**

_**~Shimmerz~**_


End file.
